Do you remember ?
by HisaJung
Summary: OS écrit pour un concours sur DBSK/JYJ le thème est les années 20/40 Slash M/M - UA aux DBSK/JYJ Âmes sensibles s'abstenir
**Titre:** Do you remember

 **Auteur:** HisaJung

 **Disclaimer:** Kim Junsu ne m'appartient pas

 **Rated:** M, âmes sensibles s'abstenir

 **Pairing:** Junsu/ ?

Bonjour ^^

Voici un petit OS que j'avais en stock.

Je l'avais écrit pour un concours JYJ/DBSK sur les années 20-40.

Il est assez sombre car il fait référence à des scènes de violences sexuelles, alors âmes sensibles je vous prie de passer votre chemin ^^

Pour les autres (plus courageux ? XD), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

La pluie commençait à tomber, comme si le Ciel comprenait la tristesse de Kim Sora. Elle voulait exprimer sa peine mais personne ne la comprenait. Pourquoi pleurer pour un traître de Zainichi* ? On ne le considérait même plus comme coréen. Sora adorait son grand-père et regrettait que sa mère ne fut plus en vie pour la consoler. Cette dernière était décédée lorsqu'elle avait 10 ans et maintenant, son grand-père maternel venait de rendre l'âme à son tour. Elle avait été la seule à se rendre à Osaka pour prendre soin de lui dans ses derniers moments. Quand elle avait annoncé à son père le décès, ce dernier lui avait dit de rentrer en Corée. Sora n'avait pu se résoudre à quitter aussi vite le Japon. Elle devait trier les affaires de son grand-père. La propriétaire du logement lui avait permis de rester encore deux semaines, le temps de tout mettre en ordre. Mais Sora n'arrivait pas à tourner la page. Chaque carton, qu'elle tentait de faire, provoquait une crise de larmes tellement la douleur lui était insupportable. Ses souvenirs avec son grand-père revenaient la hanter, lui rappelant qu'elle ne le verrait plus jamais. Plus de sourires, plus de baisers sur le front, plus de câlins. Plus jamais, elle n'aurait droit aux marques de tendresse qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à présent.

Au bout du quatrième jour, une soif de connaissance pour le passé de son grand-père la prit avec frénésie alors elle commença à trier. Elle trouva de nombreuses photographies de sa mère et d'elle. Son grand-père les avait toujours traitées comme un trésor. Elle séparait les papiers administratifs inutiles du reste. Au bout d'un moment, elle tomba sur une boîte à chaussures, qui contenait de nombreuses lettres et de photos anciennes. Sora s'arrêta pour les examiner. L'une des photos était en noir et blanc et datait de juin 1947. Dessus, on y voyait son grand-père, dans un vieux pantalon sale et une chemise blanche trop grande pour lui, qui tenait une petite fille, habillée d'un immense t-shirt qui lui servait de robe. Sora devina avec aisance que l'enfant était sa mère. Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de 4 ans sur la photo. Heureuse de cette trouvaille, elle continua d'analyser le contenu de la boîte. Rapidement, elle tomba sur une enveloppe encore scellée. Prise de curiosité, elle l'ouvrit, cette lettre faisait plusieurs pages, écrite à la main de manière un peu brouillonne. Sora cala son dos contre le mur et commença à la lire.

« Te souviens-tu ? Le vent de Busan avait pour habitude de décoiffer tes cheveux noirs si bien arrangés. L'air dégoûté, que tu affichais à chaque fois que tu mettais un pied en Corée, me rendait dingue. Combien de fois ai-je voulu te faire sauter toi et ta sale tête de japonais ? Mais tu le savais déjà, c'est comme ça que tu nous as eu avec les autres ? Tu voulais nous voir mort ! Pas seulement mes camarades et moi, mais tous les coréens. Tu ne nous considérais même pas comme des humains. Alors pourquoi m'as-tu gardé en vie ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué comme les autres ? Tu as adoré enfoncer ton sabre dans leurs entrailles car les pendre ou les fusiller n'étaient pas assez jouissif pour toi. Plus d'une fois, je m'étais préparé à recevoir cette larme d'acier. J'étais prêt à la sentir me transpercer et m'ôter toute vie mais tu ne le fis pas. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu m'avais épargné. Pensais-tu que jouer avec moi était la pire des souffrances que je puisse recevoir ? Pourtant, j'étais prêt à mourir pour mon pays que ton empereur avait colonisé depuis 1910. Alors peu importe ce que tu avais prévu à ce moment-là, je m'en moquais. Puis, en juin 1937, tu m'as fait déporter à Osaka. À 21 ans, pour la première fois de ma vie, je quittais mon pays. Mon voyage dans les cachots de l'immense bateau, qui te ramenait chez toi, fut une des expériences les plus dures de ma vie. À Busan, j'avais appris à vivre de la pêche dès mon plus jeune âge donc j'avais le pied marin, pourtant cette traversée fut horrible. Probablement car j'étais entassé avec d'autres Coréens comme moi. Eux étaient déportés pour être de la main d'œuvre exploitable. Nous étions affamés car le pain rassis et l'eau infecte, qu'on nous donnait, ne suffisaient à nous nourrir. Nous n'avions plus rien, même pas notre dignité, que vous nous aviez volé. Pas de sanitaires à notre disposition, notre urine se mélangeait au vomi de ceux qui étaient malades. Mais nous finissions tous malades à cause de l'odeur pestilentielle, qui venait nous prendre dès que nous avions l'audace de respirer. La fin de ce voyage fut une délivrance pour moi, malgré qu'un autre enfer m'attendait. Je l'ignorais à ce moment et aujourd'hui, j'aurais préféré connaître la mort plutôt que de tourner le dos à ma patrie, celle pour laquelle je voulais mourir.

Te souviens-tu de la première fois où j'ai mis les pieds dans ton immense demeure ? Toi, tu étais si clinquant dans ton uniforme blanc. Ce fameux ensemble, copié du modèle des hauts dignitaires allemands, qui vous offrait prestige aux yeux de la population japonaise. Moi, il m'écœurait. Le fait que tu puisses porter ce vêtement te donnait tellement de droit sur moi. Comme celui de m'enfermer dans cette pièce sombre, où tu venais me lacérer le corps dès qu'une chose osait te frustrer. Les chaînes, qui me maintenaient debout, déchiraient la peau de mes poignets. Comment de fois t'aies-je supplié de m'achever ? Mais tu m'as gardé un an dans cette pièce à détruire le reste de mon humanité. Je ne savais pas quand tu viendrais me trouver. Parfois, tu venais me battre durant des jours, ou au contraire, je ne te voyais pas pendant un long mois. Ta seule présence devenait mon repère pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Tu m'as tout pris cette année-là mais tu m'a également sauvé d'une certaine façon. À ce moment, ma haine était encore vivace et j'aurais aimé la garder aussi intacte. Après cette année à subir mille et une souffrances, je pensais que plus rien ne m'atteindrait. Mais ta cruauté était sans limite envers moi. À l'annonce de tes fiançailles et de ton futur mariage, tu t'étais senti piéger, n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais que cela devrait arriver mais au fond, espérais-tu que la guerre retarde cette évidence ? Mais tu aimais trop le sentiment de forcer les chairs d'un homme pour t'en passer. Cela te donnait une puissance qui t'étais si jouissif. Privé de ton passe-temps préféré, tu trouvas une solution qui ne s'échapperait jamais des cloisons de ta maison. L'été 1938, tu me violas.

Te souviens-tu de l'arrivée de Miyoko dans ta demeure ? Je l'ai vu arriver dans cette chose qu'on nommait "Automobile". Je me souviens d'avoir entendu les servantes avoir dit qu'il s'agissait d'une Mitsubishi PX33. À ce moment-là, je n'avais même pas compris de quoi il s'agissait. C'était étrange. Le moi, qui vivait en Corée, pensait tout savoir du monde, pourtant en venant au Japon, j'ai compris que je n'y connaissais rien. J'étais tellement ignorant et tu aimais me le rappeler. Miyoko était une très jolie jeune fille. La plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés dans un élégant chignon typique de la haute société de japonaise. Son kimono bleu la rendait encore plus gracieuse qu'elle ne l'était. Sincèrement, j'aurais voulu la haïr elle aussi mais j'en étais incapable. Dans cette immense maison, elle était la personne la plus gentille. La seule qui me considérait comme un autre être humain. Miyoko avait fait de hautes études bien qu'elle soit une femme. Elle avait même étudié un an en Angleterre, où elle avait été impressionnée par l'ouverture d'esprit des gens. Elle m'a appris énormément sur divers sujets, que tu devais trouver ennuyant. Le seul sujet, qu'on n'osait pas aborder ensemble, c'était toi, ou plutôt la nature de notre relation. Car bien qu'elle fut devenue ta femme en Septembre 1939, tu n'as pas cessé de te glisser en moi pour assouvir tes désirs. Tu aimais ça. La manière dont tu me possédais de toute ta prestance, la manière dont je gémissais ton nom. Je ne me mens plus aujourd'hui. J'avais appris à aimer ce sexe qu'il y avait entre nous. Tu jouais avec moi, allant parfois beaucoup trop loin dans tes jeux sadiques, mais j'en étais devenu dépendant. Tu m'avais pris ma fierté d'homme en me faisant gémir comme une vulgaire prostituée mais c'était le seul endroit où je me sentais libre. Il n'y avait plus de faux-semblant dans ses instants. Tu te plaisais entre mes cuisses et j'adorais te sentir en moi. À quel moment mes désirs ont-ils changé ? Avant, je voulais ta mort et encore aujourd'hui, je ne rêve que de toi en moi, maudissant les rares soirs que tu accordais à ta femme. Je n'avais pas de véritable place, ni de statut dans ta demeure. Je vivais dans cette chambre où tu me prenais à ton bon vouloir. J'avais été obligé de porter ce kimono en lin mais être habillé comme un japonais ne me dérangeait plus. Les serviteurs m'ignoraient, obéissant seulement à l'ordre de me nourrir. Les gardes devant chez toi avaient ordre de m'abattre si je tentais de m'échapper. Mais toi comme moi savions que jamais je ne le ferai. Tu t'étais assuré de mon entière dépendance et soumission avant de me laisser me pavaner dans ta maison. Pourtant, je ne m'ennuyais pas. Miyoko s'était improvisée professeur. Cette relation avec ta femme te faisait rire. Tu avais peut-être plus de considération pour Miyoko que pour moi, mais à tes yeux, nous n'étions que des objets. Ta femme était destinée à te donner des enfants et moi, j'étais destiné à assouvir tes désirs et cela me convenait.

Te souviens-tu quand Miyoko est tombé enceinte ? Tu étais tellement fier d'avoir accompli ton devoir en procréant un héritier. Tu espérais que ce soit un garçon pour qu'il soit comme toi et puisse devenir un éminent soldat de l'Empereur. C'est cette partie que je détestais le plus chez toi. J'étais prêt à accepter tout mais pas ta soumission envers ta nation qui massacrait la mienne. Enfermer dans la bulle que tu m'avais créé, je n'avais pas vraiment conscience de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Un jour, j'ai entendu des servantes, qui parlaient des femmes que vous vouliez envoyer au front pour réconforter vos soldats. La haine est revenue tirailler mes entrailles et ton simple toucher me dégoûta. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois en six ans, je me suis refusé à toi. Je m'attendais à ce que tu me prennes de force mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as fixé mes prunelles chocolat, cherchant une quelconque raison mais tu ne percevais rien. Agacé, tu m'as demandé pourquoi. À cet instant, je n'ai pas remarqué ton changement parce que j'étais aveuglé par la colère. Je me souviens de t'avoir craché mon mépris, sachant que tu me le ferais payer. C'est ce que tu fis mais pas de la manière dont je l'avais imaginé. Tu n'avais pas de respect pour les femmes, alors que je me rebelle pour défendre leur cause, t'avais énervé au plus haut point. Nous nous disputâmes en défendant nos idéologies et tu me frappas. Tu m'avais forcé à m'asseoir sur une des chaises de ta chambre avant de m'y enchaîner. Fou de rage, tu as traîné Miyoko dans la chambre et l'as balancé sur le lit. Tu l'as prise de force par derrière sous mes yeux alors qu'elle pleurait de douleur. Je voulais te dire d'arrêter mais l'horreur de la scène m'avait laissé sans voix. Pourtant ma conscience me hurlait de demander de cesser et de te dire que j'avais eu tort. À la fin, tu as défait mes liens et tu as quitté la chambre nous laissant seuls. Je me suis glissé au bord du lit alors que Miyoko avait détourné son regard, où j'y avais pu lire sa honte. Mes larmes ont coulé sur mes joues. Je lui ai attrapé la main et je l'ai supplié de me pardonner. Je me suis excusé encore et encore. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment comment mais je me suis retrouvé à nettoyer ses cuisses de son sang et de ta semence. Miyoko ne voulait pas que les servantes ne la voient dans un tel moment de faiblesse. Elle me disait que ce n'était pas digne en tant que maîtresse de maison. Je l'ai aidé à mettre un nouveau kimono et j'ai brûlé l'ancien avec les draps témoin de sa disgrâce. Après cette épreuve, nos liens se sont renforcés, bien que nous ne parlions absolument pas de ce qui s'était passé.

Te souviens-tu de la naissance de Sumi ? Nous étions en Octobre 1943 quand ta fille est née. L'accouchement avait été un peu compliqué mais Miyoko s'en est bien sortie. Tu as été déçu quand tu as vu qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un garçon. Je me souviens de toi, quittant la chambre lorsque le médecin t'a annoncé le sexe de l'enfant. Tu n'as pas dénié la prendre dans tes bras alors je l'ai fait. Au fond, Miyoko en était heureuse car elle savait que j'appréciais réellement cet enfant. Tu te souviens que j'ai écrit que ta femme était la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que j'aimais ta fille. Mes sentiments me sont apparus comme une évidence lorsque Sumi est venue au monde. Tu t'étais faufilé en moi comme le venin d'un serpent et je me souvenais même plus à quoi ressemblait ma vie avant toi. J'aurais dû te haïr jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et non pas finir par tomber amoureux. Et toi, tu aurais dû te montrer odieux jusqu'à la fin de mes jours au lieu de me laisser entrevoir ta douceur. Tes caresses et tes baisers se faisaient plus passionnels qu'à nos débuts. Je ne sais pas à quel moment tout cela a changé mais je sais que toi aussi, tu es tombé dans ce piège. Tu haïssais toujours ma nation mais moi, tu m'aimais. Tu n'avais pas eu à le dire, ni même à l'expliquer car nous n'en parlions jamais, en dehors de ces soupirs qu'on laissait parfois échapper lors de nos ébats. Cet amour était comme un secret terrible qu'on voulait juste enfouir au plus profond de notre âme. Même si nous avions accepté notre relation, nous n'aurions jamais pu la vivre au grand jour. Tu étais Japonais et j'étais Coréen. La seule personne, qui pouvait me comprendre, était Miyoko. Elle avait toujours su cette ambiguïté entre nous mais elle ne s'est jamais plainte à l'un d'entre nous. Elle aurait pu me reprocher de lui avoir volé son mari mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle était comme une sorte de meilleure amie. Elle a été d'un grand soutien lorsque j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments pour toi. J'aurais pu sombrer dans la folie si elle n'avait pas été là. Tu ne le sais pas mais à cette époque, ton toucher était semblable à un poignard lacérant mon cœur. Il me faisait prendre conscience que j'étais devenu un traître. Au même titre que ces Coréens qui avaient accepté travailler pour les Japonais et de changer leur nom coréen. En Corée, on les traitaient de chiens car à nos yeux, ils avaient trahi notre nation. Alors je m'écœurais moi-même quand l'orgasme, que tu me donnais, me faisait oublier ma culpabilité. J'aurais voulu que nos vies soient différentes. Que nous vivions dans un monde où la Corée et le Japon ne sont pas des ennemis mais ça n'existe pas et ça n'existera jamais. Mais qui sait... Peut-être un jour... Je veux y croire. Pour toi, pour Miyoko, pour Sumi.

Te souviens-tu que le monde était en guerre ? J'avais tellement peur que Sumi grandisse dans une telle horreur. Je ne savais pas où cela allait nous mener. Je regrettais juste le quotidien de nos vies, aussi terribles soient-elles.J'avais peur de ne te voir jamais revenir. Cette angoisse me prenait à chaque fois que tu passais la porte pour quitter notre bulle. Tu ne me disais jamais rien sur la guerre et les brides d'informations, que j'entendais, étaient rapportées par les serviteurs. Cela m'effrayait comme jamais. Je voyais l'inquiétude de Miyoko se reflétait dans ses prunelles brunes. Je la voyais s'agiter comme jamais. Elle semblait se refermer sur elle-même dans l'attente qu'un malheur arrive. Je ne savais rien du chaos qui régnait à l'extérieur ou des horreurs qui avaient pu être commises. Je vivais dans ma prison dorée dans laquelle j'étais en sécurité parce que c'était toi, mon bourreau. J'étais prêt à prier pour la victoire de ton peuple si cela permettait que tu ne sois pas en danger. Mais la vie en décida autrement. Miyoko était venue me réveiller en pleine nuit. Elle, qui était habituellement de nature calme, était en face de moi, torturée. Elle me força à la suivre à dans la cour de ta maison. Elle m'avait attrapé par les bras et ses yeux s'étaient embués de larmes. Elle me supplia de quitter le pays avec Sumi. Comme beaucoup de jeunes intellectuelles, elle avait compris que son pays courrait vers une défaite. Par patriotisme, elle était prête à rester jusqu'à la chute du Japon mais pas à sacrifier son unique enfant. J'aurais du dire non pour toi car j'avais compris que tu n'étais pas au courant. Mais j'ai dit oui pour toi car Sumi était également une part de toi, même si tu ne voulais pas le reconnaître. Alors j'ai pris ta fille avec moi et pour la première fois depuis neuf ans, je quittai ta demeure.

Te souviens-tu de mon visage ? Celui de Sumi ? Nous avons fui au Canada. Le père de Miyoko avait quelques relations là-bas et cela a permis notre fuite. Le fait que je sois coréen à jouer en notre faveur. J'ai obtenu rapidement le droit d'asile et Sumi est devenue ma fille sur les papiers administratifs. Tu m'en voudrais ? Je sais que ça te dégoûterai de savoir qu'une Japonaise est devenue Coréenne. Mais je n'ai aucun regrets car elle était saine et sauve, ici. J'ai travaillé énormément pour subvenir à nos besoins ainsi j'ai pu lui offrir une vie décente. Tu sais, je me souviens de chacun des moments que j'ai passé avec toi au cours de ses neuf longues années. Je me rappelle toujours de ton visage. De chaque cil qui ornant tes paupières, de ton rare sourire qui révélait ton innocence. J'aimerais que dans notre prochaine vie, nous puissions nous rencontrer à nouveau et peut-être nous aimer correctement. Le monde est tellement meurtri mais j'espère que nous serons nous relever. Quand j'ai appris pour Hiroshima et Nagasaki, un haut-le-cœur s'est emparé de moi et m'a fait vomir. Au contact de Miyoko, j'ai pris conscience que c'était toujours le peuple qui paye le prix pour les erreurs de ses dirigeants. Le soir de l'annonce, j'ai serré Sumi contre moi et j'ai pleuré dans son petit cou. Je n'en pouvais plus de la guerre alors j'ai versé des larmes pour ma Corée, pour ces femmes coréennes offertes aux soldats, mais aussi pour le Japon, pour ces familles tuées inutilement. J'aurais voulu me battre pour changer les choses car je croyais que toutes les horreurs de la guerre feraient prendre conscience aux gens qu'il fallait que les conflits cessent. Mais je m'étais trompé. Après la Seconde Guerre Mondial, il a eu le début de la Guerre Froide et cela a entraîné la division de la Corée. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus ce monde. Et toi, le comprends-tu ? Te souviens-tu ? As-tu oublié ? As-tu pleuré ? Es-tu mort dans ces guerres incompréhensibles ? Es-tu mort dans ton patriotisme ? Es-tu mort ? Dis-moi que tu n'es pas mort ! Dis-moi que tu es en vie ! Je t'en prie dis-moi que dans ta prochaine vie, tu me retrouveras ! Moi, je te chercherais et je te trouverais !

Avec ses mots que je ne t'ai jamais dis,

Je t'aime, Reviens-moi un jour.

Kim JunSu.»

Des perles salées tombèrent sur le papier brunâtre, faisant baver l'encre. Les yeux de Sora s'étaient embués durant la lecture et ses larmes avaient fini par couler sur ses joues. Elle se sentit complètement bouleversée. Elle serrait les feuilles contre sa poitrine, où une douleur dévastatrice lui déchirait le cœur. Un tas d'émotions tourbillonnait en elle. La surprise, le chagrin, la peur mais également la colère. Son grand-père avait tu son secret jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Sa mère avait-elle appris qu'elle était une japonaise et non pas coréenne ? Son grand-père avait-il fait allusion au fait qu'il n'était pas son vrai père ? Malgré son incompréhension, Sora imaginait à quel point son grand-père avait souffert et en dépit de cela, il les avait aimées bien qu'elles soient la descendance de son bourreau. Sora comprit pourquoi son grand-père aimait autant le Japon et avait décidé d'y vivre sa vie. Kim JunSu avait aimé un Japonais. Sora aurait aimé savoir s'ils s'étaient retrouvés mais ça, elle ne le saurait jamais. Maintenant, elle était tiraillée entre le fait de dire la vérité ou de garder le secret pour elle. Sora savait que sa famille paternelle allait mal le prendre. La plaie, que le Japon avait faite à la Corée, était encore douloureuse. Pouvait-elle tout perdre en disant la vérité ? Et sa famille maternelle était-elle au courant de son existence ? Est-ce que son grand-père avait réussi à les contacter à la fin de la guerre ? D'ailleurs, sa famille biologique était-elle toujours en vie ? Trop de questions sans réponses se bousculèrent dans la tête de Sora. Elle avait envie de savoir pour elle, pour son grand-père. À cet instant, Sora prit la ferme décision de retrouver sa famille maternelle. La jeune femme fixa la lettre de son grand-père et surtout ses derniers mots.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as eu ta réponse mais je la trouverais pour toi, promit-elle. »

*Zainichi : Nom des coréens vivant au Japon.


End file.
